Grey Mountains
The Grey Mountains or the Ered Mithrin was a large mountain range in Middle-earth to the north of Rhovanion. Description The Grey Mountains were the last remnants of the wall of the Iron Mountains or Ered Engrin, which once stretched all over the north of Middle-earth, but were broken at the end of the First Age after the War of Wrath. North of the Grey Mountains lay Forodwaith, or the Northern Waste. This land was known as Dor Daidelos during the First Age, but most of it was destroyed in the breaking of Arda after the War of Wrath. In the maps of the Second and Third Age it looked like the Grey Mountains were but a northern arm of the Misty Mountains, but in truth this mountain range was far older, stemming from the creation of Arda, whereas the Misty Mountains had not been raised until after the Years of the Lamps. Where the Grey Mountains met at their western end with the Misty Mountains lay Mount Gundabad, ancient Dwarven holy site and Angmar's old capital. The stretch of mountains west of the Misty Mountains which still formed one range with the Grey Mountains was known as the Mountains of Angmar, another remnant of the Iron Mountains. The eastern end of the Grey Mountains was split in two branches, and in between lay the Withered Heath, where dragons still bred. After that was a long gap, until the Iron Hills continued the old line of the Iron Mountains again. The Lonely Mountain or Erebor, was not part of either range and was entirely separate. From East to West the mountains stretched some 350 Númenórean Miles, and the sources of the Great River Anduin, Langwell, the river Greylin, and the Forest River of Mirkwood arose in this range.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 76 Inhabitants Of old the Grey Mountains had been mined and inhabited by Dwarves of Durin's Folk, but by the Third Age all Dwarven strongholds had been abandoned or raided by dragons. Its sole purpose now seemed to be to divide Forodwaith from Wilderland. Etymology The Grey Mountains are also known as Ered Mithrin which is Sindarin for Ered ('Mountains') and Mithrin ('Grey').The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Other Versions of the Legendarium Another line of Grey Mountains in Middle-earth are seen on the Ambarkanta map: these are a series of mountains which continue the line of the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) as the western edge of Endor, but on the southern half of the continent. Since no maps of the entire world exist after the First Age, it is unknown if this mountain line still existed in the Third Age. In any case they do not appear in any narrative. Other lines Yet a third line of Grey Mountains start at Umbar and run southwards, following the western coast of Harad. Of old they lay directly east of Numenor. These mountains are labeled on the map on pages 38 and 39 of The Atlas of Middle-earth. It is possible that these are the same as the above that have been moved by a Change of the World. References External link * de:Ered Mithrin es:Montañas Grises it:Monti Grigi nl:Grijze Bergen pl:Ered Mithrin ru:Серые горы Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Mountain Ranges Category:Far North